


Start

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: [Issue No.84] [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: It started with two fish.
Series: [Issue No.84] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894507
Kudos: 3





	Start

Two redfish flow down the river, neither one noticing the other, although they had been together for some time. At last, the two saw the shine coming off the other's scales, and their orange eyes shift to stare.

One seemingly smiles at the other, but this could not be since they were just fish.

On closer inspection, both fish had shiny metal like orbs in the middle of their heads. 

"Increase of brain activity." A woman in a long lab coat told a man in a fancy suit that stood behind her; the human pair stared intently at the fishes swimming in the man-made river within the contained laboratory.

"Continue." The old man growls out, still watching intently, a slow dark grin spreads over his dry lips.


End file.
